Hermione's Perfect Day
by FyreFawn
Summary: Hermione gets a whole day of perfect.


**This was supposed to be out on Mothers Day, but I got behind. So, Happy Late Mothers Day all you mothers!**

**All canon characters and plots belong to JK Rowling, who from what I heard, created these stories for her children. So a great Mother's Day to her as well. :)**

**I am still working on other chapter of my stories, but they are coming along slowly, so hang in there!**

**I also became a proud new owner of 5, possibly 7 new kittens. My cat had only 3 before I left home, now she's upped the ante.**

**Okay, enough of my chit chat, on to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hermione's Perfect Day**

"Daddy… Daddy…" young Colin whispered. "Daddy, wake up"

Severus opened his eyes slowly and smiled at his son of five years. It was a miracle to him that he had a wife and two children. He was so very glad that he had survived Nagini's attack, and had come to gain the love of a young girl, a girl that used to be his student, a girl he had once considered 'An insufferable know-it-all.'

"Shh, don't wake up your mother, let her sleep," he whispered back to his son as he got out of bed, his pajama pants hanging low on his hips.

Severus laid a gentle hand on his son's back and walked with him out of the room. "Come on; let's go check on your little brother."

Father and son walked into one year old Seth's room, finding him awake, bouncing in his crib. "Da da da da!" the one year old chanted delightedly, his toothy grin showing.

Severus chuckled, "Hello there little Seth. How are you today?"

Seth cooed and giggled. "Ba ba! Ba ba!" He joyfully spat out as his dad picked him up in strong arms.

"That's right, Colin _is_ your big brother." he answered as all three males made their way to the kitchen.

Severus sat Seth in his highchair and made breakfast for him and the boys.

Seth was happily chewing on a bite sized piece of peach and banging his sippy cup half full of milk on the highchair tray. Bits of scrambled eggs were stuck to his face.

"Daddy?" asked Colin.

"Yes son?"

"Today is mama special day right daddy?"

"Yes son. It is a special day for every mama today." Severus answered. "That is why we are going to let mommy sleep in as much as she wants, then later we will take her breakfast. We will also give her flowers and a card."

"Fow—s!" chortled Seth.

"What else are we going to do for mommy, daddy?"

"Well, what else would you like to do Colin?"

"Mama likes to cuddle, we could cuddle with mommy. I could read mommy a story. You could dance with mama and hug her."

"That is a very good idea son. Let's start with making her breakfast and take it to her, for I think she might be awake now."

Colin jumped up. "I'll go tell mama to stay in bed so she doesn't come down!" He started to run off, but then remembered he wasn't supposed to run in the house, and slowed down to a hurried walk.

Seth questioned, "Ma ma be?"

"That right Seth. Mama's going to stay in bed," said Severus as he began to prepare Hermione's breakfast.

* * *

Hermione woke up and lay in bed for a bit, enjoying the sound of the birds chirping outside the bedroom windows. Spring had always been her favorite time a year, with new birth coming to the earth, the explosion of spring colors, the loud thunderstorms that brought pouring rain, and the smell of the grass and air after that drench of water had washed the earth clean.

She soon heard the patter of little feet in the room and turned to see her son Colin coming in. "Hello baby," she greeted.

"Mama," the boy complained, "I am not a baby now. I am a big brother. Seth is the baby."

Hermione laughed softly, "That right, Seth is the baby now. You are growing up too fast sweetheart."

Colin got up on the bed with his mother and was drawn into her arms.

"What is your father doing?" she asked.

"He's making you breakfast mama. You have to stay in bed for your breakfast." Colin told her.

"I do? Why is that?" Hermione teased.

"Because mama, today is your special day. Daddy says every mama has a special day today."

"He does? Well, your daddy is a very smart man, so he must be right."

Hermione was cuddling with her son as Severus walked into the room with Seth in his arms and a tray of breakfast floating in the air. The tray settled onto Hermione's lap.

She grinned as Seth leaned out of Severus' arms toward her.

"No no, young man, leave your mother in peace to eat her breakfast."

Hermione smiled at Severus. "Thank you for breakfast. What a great way to begin a day."

He smiled back, "A beginning, yes."

Hermione finished off her breakfast as her men sat with her.

* * *

_**Later that evening**_

The boys were in bed asleep, and music was softly playing in the living room. Hermione sat on the sofa, encircled in Severus' arms, mulling quietly over the day's events.

After she had finished breakfast, Colin had read Hermione a story from one of his books. She had received flowers and a card signed from the boys. At noon they had gone over to the Weasley's for a mothers day gathering. She was happy, for she knew Severus was not a very social person, but she and the boys had enjoyed it. Later that afternoon while the boys were napping, she and Severus went walking in the fields near the Burrow. Severus had laid her among the flower and made sweet love with her.

Hermione felt a gently kiss atop her head, and the arms that encircled her tightened.

"Thinking about today?" Severus asked,

"Mmm hmm." Hermione answered. "It was wonderful. Thank you Severus."

Severus withdrew his arms and placed them on Hermione's shoulders. Tears were glittering at the edges of his eyes. "No Hermione. It is I who should be thanking you. Thanking you for loving me, trusting me, forgiving me, and for bearing our children. I don't want to even think where I would be without you by my side. I know that I am not very good at telling you or showing my emotions, but know that you will always have my heart."

She saw him reach into his pocket, and pull out something shiny.

Severus opened his hand and in it laid a charm necklace with an emerald jewel and a peridot jewel.

"This is a gift for you, from me. These are our sons birthstones. We can add on other stones if we have more children."

Hermione struggled not to cry, "Oh Severus, it's beautiful. Thank you. Will you put it on me?"

He gently placed the necklace around her neck and kissed her gently.

"My beautiful wife, my love." He breathed and kissed her again. The kiss deepened between husband and wife.

Severus picked Hermione up in his arms and carried her to their bed. The lights of the living room flickered off while the music continued to play.

After another sweet bout of lovemaking, Hermione eased into a peaceful slumber, one last thought slipping through her mind, "What a perfect day."


End file.
